


Tremore

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «No! Non mi fa male per niente!» esclamò e, nel farlo, cercò di muovere la gamba destra. Solo a guardarlo si notava evidente ferita al ginocchio, sporca di terra e di sangue che scivolava lentamente verso il basso. «Mi basta la fontana-»





	Tremore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** cerotto || **lista:** ink

«No, non voglio!» il piccolo Makoto, con le lacrime agli occhi, stava cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa dell'amico. Haruka, d'altra parte, lo guardava severamente, per nulla colpito da quel chiaro dissenso rispetto a ciò che era _giusto_ fare.  
«Dobbiamo andare a chiamare la maestra.» lo rimproverò. I suoi occhi blu fissavano in modo apparentemente apatico e serio il viso arrossato e umido dell'amico, che scuoteva in modo spasmodico la testa. «No! Non mi fa male per niente!» esclamò e, nel farlo, cercò di muovere la gamba destra. Solo a guardarlo si notava evidente ferita al ginocchio, sporca di terra e di sangue che scivolava lentamente verso il basso. «Mi basta la fontana-»  
«No, la mamma dice che bisogna di... disi-qualcosa, altrimenti dovranno tagliartela.» la frase di Haruka, probabilmente, fu terribilmente convincente, perché Makoto impallidì, allargando lo sguardo color prato e smise di opporre resistenza, zoppicandogli dietro, senza più dire nulla.  
La maestra era in classe e li accolse con un sorriso, prima di accorgersi del problema – esposto chiaramente anche da Haruka, che teneva la mano di Makoto nella sua. Tremava, così la continuò a stringere anche mentre Makoto si sedeva su una sedia e un batuffolo di cotone bagnato gli veniva passato sulla ferita.  
Osservò incantato la reazione frizzante, la spuma bianca che si muoveva e formava sulla ferita pulita e poi il cerotto con disegnato sopra la faccia gigantesca di un gatto paffuto che gli veniva messa sopra con delicatezza. «Assomiglia al gattone che vive nella nostra via...» valutò Makoto – aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi, le guance arrossate e umide. «Già.» si limitò a dire Haruka, tenendo ancora stretta la mano dell'altro bambino che, finalmente, aveva smesso di tremare.


End file.
